Zooka
__NOEDITSECTION__ Summary *Zookas are the third troop to unlock, at Headquarters Level 5. *Zookas have very high DPS, but their health is very low. *Zookas have longer range than most other troops. Visual Appearance *The Zooka appears as a fair-skinned woman with black hair, a blue singlet, a satchel, ear protection, light brown shorts, and a bazooka slung across her shoulder. Offensive Strategy *Due to their low health, Sniper Towers can generally one-shot a Zooka. Mortars can easily take out a whole group in one shot. Machine Guns are also effective against Zookas, even at extreme range. Deploy Zookas behind a meatshield of Heavies or Riflemen to let them take the damage. *When using teams of low hitpoint Troops, it is a good idea is to take out Mortars and Rocket Launchers with the Gunboat before deploying Troops. *Deploy the Zookas a few seconds behind other troops; otherwise, they might get taken down by Mortar shells or Rocket Launchers. *When using the Heavy + Zooka strategy (Full Guide by Gamer kid 47), remember not to Flare directly on a Rocket Launcher because the Heavies will walk into the Rocket Launcher's blind spot, causing the Rocket Launcher to target the Zookas instead. *Another great strategy to use with Zookas is the Rifleman-Zooka strategy (Full guide by TheCoolBoss). This strategy is very weak to splash defenses because of the high number of troops and relatively low health per troop, but is a devestating tactic when combined with high level Medkits or Medics especially against bases with lower level or at least fewer splash defenses. *The best strategy to use against Ops is the Smokey-Zooka strategy (Full guide by YT: General Masher). This strategy relies on the Zookas high damage output to level a base in seconds, provided you placed the smoke correctly. *The Flamethrower's range is less than the Zooka's, which generally allows a Zooka to destroy a Flamethrower without taking damage. However, if you are not careful and allow a Zooka to get in range of the Flamethrower, it will kill the Zooka very quickly. In addition, if there is a grouping of Zookas, some of them may get pushed into the range of the Flamethrower, resulting in their deaths. *At equal upgrade levels, they have the second highest damage-to-size ratio of any troop, behind the Warrior, up to level 8. At level 9 and above, they surpass Warriors and stay that way. *Always take full advantage of the Zooka's range. Carefully look at the enemy defenses and their attack ranges, and look for the "Zooka pockets", areas where they can hit the primary building (Headquarters, Power Core, etc) outside of the range of any other defenses or at least where a very limited number of defense turrets can attack. *Because of their high damage output, it often does not take very many Zookas surviving to destroy the primary building. Three level 1 Zookas not boosted by Statues can destroy an un-boosted level 9 Headquarters at full health in less than 2 minutes. Defensive Strategy *Use a Sniper Tower as bait so that all the troops will attack it. Put a Machine Gun on either side of the Sniper Tower. The Machine Gun will spray in a big area and will occasionally hit the Zookas. *Keep Mortars behind groups of other Buildings. The Mortar shell takes time to reach its targeted location, so it can take out Zookas when they move up to attack another building. *As the Zooka has a very long range, bait them with non-defensive Buildings and place Mines in front of them. One or two Mines are usually enough to take out a group of Zookas. Upgrade Differences *There are no visual changes between levels, but each upgrade increases the Zooka's hitpoints (by 8.8%), DPS (by 10%), and training cost. Trivia *The name 'Zooka' is a stylized version of 'bazooka', which is the weapon they use. *The Zooka is the only troop with a higher DPS than Health (Excluding Statue Bonuses). de:Zooka pl:Zooki Category:Troops